Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable or sporadically available, such as within enclosed or partly enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, universities and industrial warehouses. To address this problem, indoor navigation solutions increasingly rely on sensors including accelerometers, gyroscopes, and magnetometers which may be commonly included in mobile phones and other mobile devices. However, inertial navigation sensor-based solutions are often not suitable due to error accumulation resulting from inherent susceptibility of the sensors to sensor draft and bias.